Eden Hall ep 122 The Truth about Becki
by KikiJuanita
Summary: 16 years of deception and lies. What will Becki's reaction be when she finds out who her father really is? And how will that affect the rest of the team? Season 1, now complete somewhat....will try and post the other eps of this season soon!
1. Finding out

**Author's note: Well ep #22, here it is. Becki finds out who she really is. I'll try and get this one finished, and also some more of the eps from season 1. I don't want to start posting any from the next season just yet, as they contain too many spoilers. (I have ideas for most of the eps….that being there is 67 all up, and I have ideas for approx 40 of them)**

**And again, I don't own the characters from the movies. Just those of Becki, Riannan and Stephen.**

**Anyway, happy reading, and please let me know what you think. Kiki xoxoxo**

EDEN HALL

122- THE TRUTH ABOUT BECKI.

Gordon Bombay was over at the Morgan house. "Do you think she's ready to hear it?" asked Stephen. "Well she has to find out eventually" said Riannan. "Maybe I should get to know Becki a little better before she finds out" said Gordon. "You've known her, her whole life Gordon, I don't think there is any reason to keep this from her any longer" said Riannan. "What do you think her reaction will be?" asked Stephen. "Honestly I don't know" said Riannan. Becki came rolling into the living room. "Hey mom, dad, Gordon" she said, when she saw them. "Hey sweetie" said Riannan. "Sorry I'm late, Charlie and I got talking down the shop" said Becki. "That's okay" said Stephen. "Have a seat Becki, there is something that we need to talk to you about" said Riannan. "Okay" said Becki and sat down in the armchair that was vacant. She undid her skates and took them off and curled her feet up under herself. "So what's up?" asked Becki. "Well this is kind of hard to tell you" said Riannan. "Tell me what?" asked Becki. "You know how Stephen and I met, right" said Riannan. "Yeah, at the University of Minnesota, and you both loved skating, which is how you came to like each other" said Becki. " Well we did meet at the ice rink that part's true, but the rest isn't" said Riannan. "What do you mean?" asked Becki. "Stephen only married me because I was pregnant" said Riannan. "What?" asked Becki. "When I found out I was pregnant, I had to come up with a cover" said Riannan. "Why, it's not like anyone had any objections to you and dad dating" said Becki. "We never dated angel, I was just doing your mother a favour" said Stephen. "What?" asked Becki. "Becki sweetie, Gordon's your real father" said Riannan. "No, no way" said Becki. "Becki, your mom and I dated whislt we were at Eden Hall and we continued to date when we went to U of M" said Gordon. Becki just looked at him, and then her mom. "I just always thought the two of you were friends, I never knew you dated each other" said Becki. Riannan looked at her. "When I found out I was pregnant with you, I knew my father would be real mad if he knew that I was seeing Gordon, since he blamed him for losing that game, so I asked Stephen who I had become friends with, to help me out" said Riannan. Becki looked at Stephen. "Dad is this true?" asked Becki. "Yeah angel it is. I only ever wanted to help your mother out" said Stephen. "We had no intention of getting married, but my father insisted" said Riannan. "So my whole life you've being lying to me" said Becki. "We were trying to protect you, sweetie" said Riannan. "Protect me, from what?" asked Becki. "Becki, I didn't want it to be like this believe me, but it was really for the best, if your grandfather had found out, he would have been really mad, and not been apart of your life at all" said Gordon. "And like he's not going to be mad now, when he finds out that you've lied to him for the last sixteen years" said Becki. "I'm sure he will be Becki, but you had a right to know the truth" said Riannan. "I had a right to know the truth way before this" said Becki. "We know that Becki, and we're sorry but we just wanted to find the best time to tell you it" said Gordon. Becki looked at him. "That it's you're sorry. You're sorry for lying to me my whole life about who I really am" said Becki. "It hasn't been a lie, Becki" said Riannan. "Well I'm not a Morgan" said Becki. She looked at Gordon. "And all this time when you've pretended to be my friend, you were actually my father" said Becki. "I wanted to tell you Bee, really I did" said Gordon. "Don't call me that, my name is Rebekah, Rebekah Morgan. And Stephen Morgan is my father, not you" said Becki. "Becki, Stephen bought you up and all that, but biologically Gordon is" said Riannan. "No, Gordon will never ever be my father, I don't give a stuff about the biology of it all" said Becki, and got up and ran out of the living room to her bedroom. "Well that went well" said Gordon. "Gordon, you can't just expect Becki to accept this right away and be okay with the notion that you're her father" said Stephen. Gordon looked at him. "Yeah, I know. I just hate the thought of her being mad at me. She never has been before, we've always been so close" said Gordon. "Give her time Gordon, she'll come around" said Riannan. "Maybe telling her wasn't such a good idea. Not knowing wasn't doing her any harm" said Stephen. "She deserved to know Stephen" said Riannan. Stephen nodded. "Maybe I should go, give you both a chance to talk to Becki, alone" said Gordon, standing up. "Okay, we'll let you know, how it goes" said Riannan. Gordon nodded. "Thanks, I'll see you guys later okay" said Gordon. "Yeah, I'll call you" replied Riannan. Gordon nodded and left the Morgan house. "So, do you want to talk to her or me?" asked Riannan, looking at Stephen. "I'll go" said Stephen, stading up. Riannan nodded, and Stephen walked to Becki's room to try and have a talk to her about what she had just found out.


	2. Aftermath

**Author's note:**

**Once again thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy, Kiki xoxoxo**

Stephen walked up to Becki's room and knocked on the closed door. "Becki, can I come in?" asked Stephen. "No, go away" replied Becki. "Becki, please. I just want to have a talk with you" said Stephen. "Fine, I don't care. Do whatever you want" replied Becki. Stephen quietly opened the door and walked into her room. Becki was sitting on her bed, hugging one of the stuffed animals. "Sweetie, I'm sorry" said Stephen. Becki looked at her. "How could you have gone along with this?" asked Becki. "Can I sit?" asked Stephen. "I guess" replied Becki. Stephen sat down and sighed. "When I met your mom, I didn't know she was dating anyone. And I asked her out" said Stephen. Becki looked at him. "And she said no, right" said Becki. "Yeah, she told me that she was this guy that she had been with since high school, but no one was allowed to know about it" said Stephen. "Because granddad absolutely hated him" said Becki. "Right" said Stephen. "Anyway, I got to know Gordon pretty well, after meeting him a few times when he would come to see Riannan skate" said Stephen. Becki just looked at him. "And one day, I was leaving the rink after practice and your mom was out the front crying" said Stephen. "Why?" asked Becki. Stephen sighed. "Well she had just found out that she was pregnant with you, and didn't know what she was going to do" said Stephen. Becki looked at him. "And I told her if she ever needed anything, she could always talk to me and ask me for anything" said Stephen. Becki nodded. "A few days later, she asked me if I could pose as your father" said Stephen. "So you did it because you still secretly liked her" said Becki. Stephen nodded. "But your mom has never loved anyone but Gordon, really" said Stephen. Becki nodded. "You know whatever all of us did, it was only ever to protect you, right" said Stephen. "I just don't know dad" said Becki. "Come here" said Stephen giving her a hug. "I do love you like my daughter, you have to know that" said Stephen. "Yeah" replied Becki. "And I think not knowing wasn't doing you any harm" said Stephen. Becki looked at him. "What, you wanted to not tell me" said Becki, looking at him. "No, I think you have a right to know, but maybe we should have told you sooner" said Stephen. "That might have been an idea" said Becki. Stephen nodded. "For what's it worth Beck, I'm sorry" said Stephen. "Yeah me too" replied Becki. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, okay. Ever" said Stephen. Becki nodded. "Are you and mom going to stay together?" asked Becki. Stephen looked at her and shook his head. Becki started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" said Becki. "Hey, what did I just say. You don't need to be sorry okay. This is not your fault" said Stephen. "Yes, it is" said Becki. Stephen hugged her. "Hey, just because your mom and I aren't going to be together anymore, does not mean that I'm going to stop caring about you" said Stephen. "Where are you going to go?" asked Becki. "I'm going to talk to my company, and see if I can get a job in New York again" said Stephen. "New York?" asked Becki. Stephen nodded. "It's where I am from, and well you know my parents are there also" said Stephen. "I don't want you to go" said Becki. "Sweetie, I know. But you're always welcome in New York anytime you want, okay" said Stephen. Becki nodded. "You're going to be okay Beck, I promise" said Stephen, standing up. Becki just looked at him and nodded. "Thanks dad" said Becki. Stephen nodded and quietly left the room, leaving Becki on her bed to cry.

The next day, Adam walked into Eden Hall just before first period was about to start and went over to his locker. He had waited for Becki for almost 20 minutes, before he came to the conclusion that she wasn't turning up and he headed to school on his own. Charlie was at his locker, grabbing books for class. He looked over to Adam. "Hey Banks, where's Becki?" he asked. "Don't know, she didn't show up" replied Adam, opening his locker. Charlie closed up his locker and went over to him. "You do realise she is extremely tardi" said Charlie. Adam laughed. "Yeah, which is why I waited for 20 minutes" said Adam. Charlie laughed. "Well she did polish off a whole box of Red Vines at the shop last night, so she's probably feeling sick" said Charlie. "A whole box, by herself?" asked Adam, slightly shocked at the thought of it. "Yeah, by herself" replied Charlie, with a laugh. "Wow, she could probably give Goldie a run for his money" said Adam, with a laugh, closing his locker. "Yeah" replied Charlie, and the two of them headed off to morning classes.

That day at lunch, the Ducks were sitting around their usual table. Charlie had filled them in on the outcomes of last night, and Becki's less them impressive eating habits. "I don't think that would make her sick" said Julie. "Speaking from experience, cat lady?" asked Goldberg. "No" she replied with a laugh along with the rest of the team, remembering Goldberg's little gift to her when she was made starting goalie. "You know there's an idea Goldberg, you should give Becki, one of your gourmet lunch trays" said Averman, with a laugh. "Guys, that is just cruel" said Connie. "I actually, get the feeling that it wouldn't even faze her" said Charlie. They all laughed. "I think Morgan just decided to play hooky for the day" said Russ. The others looked at him and laughed. "You would think if she was going to cut class, she would have had the decency to call me. Then I wouldn't have had to had sat through that math's pop quiz" said Portman. "Yeah I agree' said Charlie. "At least we know she'll be at practice tonight" said Luis. "Yeah, trying to keep Becki away from anything that resembles hockey or skating, is not possible" said Adam. They all laughed and continued with their lunch.


	3. Becki's a what?

**Author's note: So this is the Ducks reaction to when they find out the news. There is a slight spoiler in here, regards to the hockey team....but, that's life. Now you know it!! And is Becki really serious about what she says?? **

**Kiki, xoxoxo**

Later that day the Ducks were out on the ice, skating around before practice. Coach Bombay skated on to the ice. "Okay guys come on in" said Coach Bombay. They all skated over to him. He looked at them. "Where's Becki?" he asked. "She wasn't at school today" said Charlie. "She wasn't?" asked Coach Bombay. "Nope, she's playing hooky" replied Charlie. Coach Bombay looked at him. "She's probably just sick" said Coach Bombay, convinced though that was not the reason that Becki was absent from both school and hockey practice. "So can we go home then as well?" asked Russ. "No, laps" said Coach Bombay, blowing his whistle. "Come on coach, the season is over, we won" said Goldberg. "Well just because the season is over, and because you won it, doesn't mean that you can stop being on the ice, you're going to be varsity next year, and that is going to be a lot tougher, and you know what that means" said Coach Bombay. "The return of Captain Blood" said Averman. All of the Ducks laughed. "Laps, now. Or you're really going to see the return of Captain Blood" said Coach Bombay, looking at Averman. He shrugged his shoulders with a smile and they all started to skate around the rink. Becki walked on to the ice, in street clothes, with her sports bag. "Hey Becks, you're here" said Charlie, stopping near her. Becki looked at him. "You know I waited for you this morning" said Adam, as he stopped also. Becki just looked at them and walked over to Coach Bombay, who was in the center of the rink. "Becki you can't practice like that, go change please" said Coach Bombay. Becki threw the sports bag down at his feet. "I quit" yelled Becki. Coach Bombay looked at her, and the others stopped upon hearing that, and went over to where Becki and Coach Bombay were. "Is this because of what I think" said Coach Bombay. "Yeah" replied Becki, and went to walk off. "Becki, we need to talk about this" said Coach Bombay. "There is nothing for us to talk about, ever again" said Becki, stopping and looking at him. "Hey Becki, what's going on?" asked Portman. "Has your grandfather being making threats again?" asked Charlie, going over to her. "No, you should ask Coach what the problem is" said Becki. "Look guys this isn't the time, to be discussing this" said Coach Bombay. "Well if Becki is quitting we want to know why" said Connie. "Yeah, we're a team" said Julie. "So what's the deal Beck?" asked Luis. "Why don't you tell them, dad" said Becki in a sarcastic tone, looking at Coach Bombay. They all looked at Becki in shock and then Coach Bombay. "Did you just call Coach, dad?" asked Goldberg. Becki didn't say anything instead she just continued to look at Coach Bombay. "Becki is my daughter" said Coach Bombay. "Whoa, what" said Charlie. "Well you know the truth now, and now you know why I'm leaving, it's because I can't be in the same room, let alone on the ice, as a person who for my whole life, has told me nothing but lies" said Becki and walked off the rink. "Becki, wait up" said Charlie, running after her as fast as he could in his skates. "Charlie" said Coach Bombay. Charlie ignored him and went running after Becki. "Okay, that's it, practice is over guys" said Coach Bombay, and picked up Becki's sport bag and skated off the ice. "I don't believe it, Becki and Coach are related" said Fulton. "What I want to know is how, I mean we always thought that Becki's parents were these great Olympic champions" said Averman. "Yeah" said Julie. "I guess we'll find out sooner enough" said Connie, and they all headed off the ice to head home, since practice had been cut short.

Charlie finally caught up with Becki, outside the rink. "Becks, hold up will you" said Charlie. Becki turned and looked at him. "Charlie, just go back inside okay" said Becki. "Don't you want to even talk about this" said Charlie. "No not really" replied Becki. Charlie looked at her. "Becks, come on talk to me" said Charlie. "You know what Charlie, go to hell okay" said Becki. Charlie looked at her and laughed. "Feel better, saying that?" he asked. "Yeah kind of, but you're not really the person I want to be saying it to" said Becki sitting down on the bench. "Coach" said Charlie, sitting next to her. "Yeah, and my parents, well that's if you can call them that" said Becki. "So how is this even possible?" asked Charlie. Becki looked at him. "Okay, are you that dense that you need me to explain that to you?" asked Becki, with a smile. Charlie laughed. "Well I know that, it's just how is it possible" said Charlie. Becki just looked at him. "You don't have to tell me, that's okay" said Charlie. Becki sighed. "Apparently my mom and Gordon dated when they were in high school and college" said Becki. "Wow" said Charlie. "And when she found out that she was pregnant, she asked Stephen to help her out, since she knew that my grandfather would freak if he found out that she was dating Gordon" said Becki. "Your grandfather doesn't know then?" asked Charlie. "That I am infact a Bombay and not a Morgan, like he has always thought, no, because my mom has lied to him for the past sixteen years as well" said Becki. "You're going to tell him" said Charlie. "Yeah, and it will be just another thing for him to hate about me" said Becki, standing up. Charlie looked at her. "You're still you Becks" said Charlie. "Doesn't feel like it anymore" said Becki. "You going to be okay?" asked Charlie, standing up. "Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks" said Becki. "Okay, give me a call later" said Charlie, giving her a hug. "Yeah" replied Becki, returning the hug. "See you" said Becki, and walked off. "Yeah, see you" said Charlie, and walked back inside and went to ice rink.


	4. Jack's reaction

**Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews!! I was out yesterday, road trippin', and came up with some more ideas, for storyline further down the track And this one is again emotion filled, sorry. It's Jack's reaction to finding out who his grand daughter is. (It was also never the plan for Becki to be Coach's kid. I was going to have Riannan and Gordon have an affair originally, and have Stephen then divorce her. But then came with this idea, and loved it so much more) I don't think not knowing was hurting Becki. But I also think she had a reason to know. And of course the big reason as to why they never told is explored below...and the one and only answer, is Jack..**

**Thanks, Kiki xoxoxo**

Becki walked around to Jack Reilly's house and knocked on the front door. Jack came and opened the door. "Rebekah" he said, when he opened the door. "Hi granddad" said Becki. "There is nothing for us to say to each other young lady, you made that decision when you decided to join the Ducks" said Jack, and went to close the door. "Granddad, please" begged Becki, and tears started to stream down her face. "Becki, what's the matter?" asked Jack. Becki continued to cry. "Come on, come in here" said Jack. Becki walked inside and Jack closed the door behind them. They both walked into the living room and Becki went and sat on the couch. Jack sat next to her. "Rebekah, is something wrong?" asked Jack. "Everything's wrong" said Becki. "Everything?" asked Jack. Becki nodded. "Did you have a fight with the your friends?" asked Jack. "No, although I know that would make you happy" replied Becki. Jack didn't reply to her comment. "Well with your mom and dad then?" asked Jack. Becki started to cry even more. "Becki, I can't be of any help to you if you're going to keep blubbering like a little girl" said Jack. "Gordon's my father" said Becki, in between sobs. "What?" asked Jack. "Gordon is my father" said Becki. "That's not possible" said Jack. Becki nodded. "Is it because apparently mom and Gordon dated in high school and college, but you were just too dense to notice" said Becki. Jack looked at her. "What?" he asked, now totally mad, but not at Becki. "I don't know the full story, granddad, I'm sorry" said Becki. Jack gave her a hug. "That's okay" said Jack. Becki nodded. "I just didn't know where else to go" said Becki. "No, you're right, you're okay . But we're going to go and see your mother, and find out the truth" said Jack. Becki just nodded and the two of them left and went around to Becki's house.

Becki went back around to her parent's house with Jack in tow. All the way on the drive over, Jack had muttered unrepeatable things about Gordon and his daughter. Which made Becki wonder if telling him was the right thing. Jack pulled his car to a stop in the driveway, and got out. "Rebekah, lets go" he said, slamming the door shut. Becki took a deep breath and got out of the car also, as Jack went to the front door and rang the door bell. Becki quietly walked up behind him, just as Riannan opened the door. "Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Riannan, when she saw her father. "I think you know why" said Jack. Riannan looked behind Jack, and noticed Becki. "Yeah" she said, holding the door open so that the two of them could come inside. "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on? Why did my grand daughter come to me and say that her father is Gordon Bombay?" asked Jack. "Because he is" replied Riannan. "You better explain yourself right this instance, young lady" said Jack. "Let's go sit down" said Riannan, quickly walking to the living room. "Riannan Ellen Reilly" said Jack, walking into the living room after her. Riannan sat herself down in the armchair. Jack chose to remain standing. "I'm waiting, girl" said Jack, as Becki went and quietly sat on the couch. "Umm, what do you want to know?" asked Riannan. "Don't go getting smart with me. I want to know what the hell is going on" said Jack, getting quite infuriated with his daughter. "Well Gordon and I dated" replied Riannan. "It seems that you did a lot more then date, if he is Becki's father" said Jack. "Yes" replied Riannan. Jack looked at her. "We started dating our freshman year of Eden Hall" said Riannan. "Freshman year. Becki was born when you were twenty one" said Jack. Riannan nodded. "So what you're saying is that the two of you dated in secret for six years" said Jack. Riannan just nodded. "Where does Stephen come into all of this?" asked Jack. "We became friends in college, and he knew from what I had told him that you didn't think highly of Gordon, and when I told him that I was pregnant and wasn't sure what I was going to do, he offered to help out" said Riannan. "Help out" said Jack, with a laugh. "Well it was either that, or tell you, or even worse terminate the pregnancy" said Riannan. Becki looked at her mother in utter disbelief when she heard that. "You would have terminated?" asked Becki. "Honey, no. It would have only been as a last resort" said Riannan. "No, what you're saying is that, you wanted to be with Gordon more, and that you didn't cared about me or anyone else" said Becki. "That's not true Bee" said Riannan, getting close to tears. Becki looked at her mother. "I love you more then anything in this world" said Riannan. "Yeah, lying to me, for sixteen years, that's love" said Becki. "I didn't know what else to do, I'm so sorry" said Riannan, as she started to cry. "For crying out loud, it's a little late for the cry baby act, Riannan" said Jack. Riannan looked at him. "See dad, this is exactly why, I kept this secret" said Riannan, looking at him. Jack looked at her and scoffed. "When I asked you if you knew Gordon Bombay, after I first met him. What you said about him. I couldn't believe that my own father would talk about someone like that" said Riannan. "Bombay was an ungrateful little punk" said Jack. "Oh my god. He lost a game the same year his father had died, and you blamed him like it was the end of the world" said Riannan. "It was. I would have had a perfect coaching record if it wasn't for him" said Jack. "Yeah, until Gordon's team beat you" said Riannan. "Don't go getting smart with me" said Jack. Riannan looked at him. "You don't know Gordon like I know him" said Riannan. Jack looked at his daughter. "And I didn't expect to fall in love with him, but I did. And I'm glad, because otherwise I would have never have had Becki" said Riannan, looking over at her daughter. "What you did Riannan, the lying and the deception all these years, it's unforgivable" said Jack. "Dad, I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect my daughter" said Riannan. "What you did was make her unsure of who she is, you didn't protect her at all" said Jack. Riannan looked over at Becki. "Sweetie, you know I didn't lie to you on purpose right. I just did it to protect you" said Riannan. "I know, but you shouldn't have done it" replied Becki. Riannan nodded, unsure of what to say. "I think it's best if Becki comes and lives with me for a little while" said Jack. Riannan and Becki looked at him. "What?" asked Riannan. "I don't think you're the type of person, she should be around" said Jack. "She's mine and Gordon's, you can't take her away from us" said Riannan. "She may be a product of a relationship that I do not approve of, but I don't want my only grand daughter, growing up thinking it's okay to lie" said Jack. Riannan just looked at him. "Even though, she already has, in the past, a trait no doubt that she got from you" said Jack. "Granddad" said Becki. "Becki, go get some things from your room, I'll meet you out in the car" said Jack, and looked at his daughter and walked out. Riannan looked over at her daughter. "Please don't go with him" said Riannan. "I feel as if I don't know you anymore" said Becki, standing up. "Becki, please" said Riannan. "I'm sorry mom, maybe this is for the best" said Becki. Riannan shook her head. "You just need to give this a little time, we'll figure it all out, I promise" said Riannan. "It's too late for that mom" said Becki, and walked off to her room to get some stuff to take to Jack's place. Leaving a devastated Riannan in the living room.


	5. A Duck no more

**Author's note: So final chapter of season 1. I'm going to be really cruel (sorry!****) and leave you hanging for a while. I know you want to know who Becki ends up with...and well, that's a closely guarded secret at the moment! Just between me and Becki. :) (And I have the after EH bit worked out, for a little reunion story. I'm a glutton for the migranes that come with writing!!)  
**

**But I want to post some more of the first season before I go on to the next season. (And just a little bit of a tease until then, Becki does date someone, but probably not someone you would really have pictured her with!!)**

**Once again, many many thanks...and I will try and get episode 3 (going back to where I should have posted) on here soon.  
**

**Kiki xoxoxo**

Becki and Jack were sitting in the dining room, eating dinner. Becki was just absently pushing around the food on her plate. "If you don't like veal. I can get the cook to make something else for you" said Jack. "No, it's not that, it's fine. I just don't feel like eating" said Becki. "Did you want to order a pizza then, I don't really mind" said Jack. "I'm fine granddad really" said Becki. Jack nodded. "You can go back home to your parents if you want to" said Jack. "No, I don't want to go there" said Becki. "Okay" said Jack, as the maid came out and cleared up the plates. "Well you can stay here for a long as you want, okay" said Jack. "Okay thanks" replied Becki. Jack looked at his grand daughter. "And you don't have to worry either granddad, I'm not going to be playing hockey anymore" said Becki. "Good" said Jack, with a nod. Becki looked at him. "Infact I don't even want to hear anything remotely in the realms of hockey, or even put on a pair of hockey skates again" said Becki. "I promise, no hockey talk" said Jack. Becki nodded. "You are still going to skate though?" asked Jack. Becki shrugged her shoulders. "You have a real gift for it Becki, it would be a shame to waste that talent" said Jack. Becki looked at him. "I'm a has been" said Becki. "Nonsense. You won the regionals not that long ago" said Jack. "Regionals are easy, I was up against people who had never skated a major competition before" said Becki. "Becki, what you accomplished there was amazing, you managed to pull off a quadruple toe loop" said Jack. "How do you know that?" asked Becki, looking at him. "I went and watched. When I heard that you were going to compete. I just wanted to see you out there on the ice, doing what you're meant to do" said Jack. Becki looked at him. "And even though your song choice, lost you marks, everything else about the routine was perfect" said Jack. Becki looked at him. "It doesn't matter now, the next regionals are in a couple of months and there is no way I can prepare in time for it" said Becki. "That's quitter talk" said Jack. Becki looked at him. "You can easily get a routine before then" said Jack. "I guess" replied Becki. Jack nodded. "And I know some people in the figure skating federation still, I'll make some calls and see if they can still get you in on the program" said Jack. "Okay" replied Becki. "You're going to do well Rebekah, I promise you" said Jack. Becki nodded. "There's just one little thing I am curious about" said Jack. "What's that?" asked Becki. "Your friends" replied Jack. "What about them?" asked Becki. "Well they are the hockey team, and I think being around them now, will only disrupt you if you really are serious about going back to figure skating" said Becki. "That's not the hard part granddad, believe me. The hard part, will just being around them" said Becki. "Maybe it's time you looked for another group of friends at Eden Hall then" said Jack. Becki just looked at her grandfather and nodded.

Later that night, Becki was sitting in one of the guest bedrooms of the Reilly mansion, that Jack had told her she could have as her room. She felt like she was trapped in a bad dream, and that any minute now she would wake up, and realise that none of it was true. But she knew that wasn't the case, this was real. Becki reached over and grabbed the phone and dialed Charlie's number from memory. "Hello?" asked Charlie, picking up on the fourth ring. "Hey Charlie" said Becki, trying to perk up a little. "Becks, hey" he replied. "You okay? What did your grandfather say when you told him?" asked Charlie. "Oh, he said a lot of things, believe me" replied Becki. "I bet, Coach isn't exactly his favorite person" said Charlie. Becki didn't say anything in reply. "Becks, you still there?" asked Charlie. "Yeah, I'm still her Charlie. I'm just not in a very talkative mood at the moment, I'm not even sure why I rang" replied Becki. "That's cool" said Charlie. "Yeah" replied Becki. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" asked Charlie. "I'll be there" said Becki. "Okay, well I'll meet you out and Adam out front" said Charlie. "Uh huh" replied Becki. "Okay, I'll see you Becks" said Charlie. "Yeah night, Charlie" said Becki. "Night" replied Charlie. Becki ended the call and put the phone back on its cradle, and then threw herself into the pillows on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Becki skated down to the usual place that she met Adam. "You're late" said Adam, as she skated over to him. "You know Banksie, I am not really in the mood for snide comments" said Becki, as the two of them started to skate towards Eden Hall. "I wasn't being snide" replied Adam. Becki looked at him. "I'm sorry, I just didn't sleep really well" said Becki. Adam looked at her. "You know for what it's worth. What your grandfather did to Coach all those years ago, was really wrong" said Adam. "Yeah, maybe. But right now my grandfather is the only family I have" said Becki. Adam just looked at her, not wanting to upset Becki anymore then she obviously was, and the two of them continued on to school in silence.

Charlie had met Adam and Becki out the front of the school, and the three of them were now walking up the corridor towards their lockers. "Hey" said Averman, when he noticed the three of them. "Hey" replied Adam. Averman looked at Becki. "Decided to come to school today, Becki Bombay" said Averman with a laugh. Becki looked at him and walked off. "What I say?" asked Averman, looking at Charlie and Adam. "Something Becki hasn't come to terms with" said Charlie. Averman looked somewhat apologetic, as Charlie walked off after Becki. "I was only joking" he said, turning to Adam. "Yeah, I don't think Beck saw it as that though" said Adam, opening up his locker. Averman nodded. Charlie caught up with Becki, who was standing at her open locker. "Becks. Averman was just joking around" said Charlie going over to her. Becki looked at him. "So everyone thinks that this is some funny joke" said Becki. Charlie looked at her. "Of course not" replied Charlie. Becki looked at him. "You know Averman, he's a clown" said Charlie. "Yeah well, I never want to hear the name Bombay again" said Becki. "You were serious last night, when you quit the team?" asked Charlie. "Yeah Charlie I was" said Becki. "Becks, come on you can't do this again" said Charlie. "I have to, not only because I want to. But because I have to" said Becki. "Becks, we'll work something out" said Charlie. Becki shook her head. "I'm living at my grandfather's now Charlie. And there is no way that I can live there and continue to play hockey" said Becki. "You're at Jack's house?" asked Charlie. Becki nodded. "And I made a promise to him last night, that I'm never going to put on a pair of hockey skates again" said Becki, closing her locker. "I know that's not what you want to do Becks" said Charlie. "Maybe it is Charlie, maybe it is" said Becki, and walked off. Leaving a bewildered Charlie standing there.

That day at lunch, the Ducks minus Becki were sitting in the cafeteria. "She's really not going to play anymore?" asked Dwayne, after Charlie had filled them in on his earlier conversation with Becki. "That's what she said" replied Charlie. "You know I didn't think of this until just now, but Becki came from the opposite direction this morning" said Adam. They looked at him. "And now that I think about it, it was the direction of Reilly's place" said Adam. "I can't believe she would move in with her grandfather" said Connie. "Is he really all that mean?" asked Russ, having never had the chance to play against a team that Jack coached. "Mean, is an understatement" said Adam. "He blamed Coach Bombay, for losing a championship game. Coach had a penalty shot, and he triple deked, but it hit the post, and the team lost in overtime. Reilly blamed him for it" said Charlie. "That's real mean" said Dwayne. "Yeah, but what I don't get is how does Becki come into it" said Luis. "All I know from what Becks sort of told me, is that her mom and Coach dated all through high school and college" said Charlie. "Man, Coach Reilly must have been an idiot not to have realized that" said Fulton. As the bell sounded, signaling the end of the lunch period, they all headed off to their afternoon classes. Summer vacation was just around the corner, and then it would be junior year. And it was anyone's guess what that would hold.

**That's all for now folks. If Becki rejoins the hockey team and her friends is yet to be seen.**

**Kiki xoxoxoxo**


End file.
